


True to Your Heart

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bifur listens, Bifur ships it, Characters Writing Fanfiction, Disapproving Family, Don't tell Thorin, Drama, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2015, Interspecies Relationship(s), Love, Off-screen Relationship(s), Rants, Romance, Romeo and Juliet References, Secrets, Shipping, Silly, Thorin Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3357332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bifur secretly ships Kili and Tauriel. Movieverse, AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.
> 
> Author’s Note: Written for AO3’s IFDrabble Challenge in celebration of International Fanworks Day.

“She could be claustrophobic, die here! Then…vengeful elves!” Thorin cried listing the one-hundredth-and-one reason Kili and Tauriel should not marry.

Hunched over in his seat, Bifur grunted.

Letting out a deep breath, the king beamed brightly. “Thank you for listening, my friend. Glad to know I’m not overreacting.” Whistling, he departed.

Rolling his eyes Bifur withdrew the parchment he’d hastily tucked into his pocket earlier, along with a quill. A smile spreading across his face, he wrote, _“Leaning against the balcony rail, searching the stars, Tauriel sighed, ’O Kili, Kili! Wherefore art thou, Kili?’”_

THE END


End file.
